With the development of communication technologies, the MTC communication technology has received much attention. The MTC communication technology, which combines data collection, remote monitoring, telecommunication and information technology, can make the service flow automated, integrate the real-time state of Information Technology (IT) system and non-IT equipment in the company, and create value-added services. In the MTC communication system, terminal equipment is referred to as MTC device.
In the present MTC communication technology, as the wireless network side does not provide specialized optimization processing measures for the access operation of an MTC device, the load condition of wireless network resources cannot be taken into consideration during the access of the MTC device. Therefore, the MTC device still tries to access even when the wireless network has no available network resources, which makes the MTC device unable to access the wireless network. Or, even if the MTC device is able to access the wireless network successfully, but in the end, the performance of the wireless network is affected due to excessive number of MTC devices in the wireless network, thereby affecting the normal operations of other MTC devices.
With the unceasing maturation of the MTC communication technology, large numbers of MTC devices will be added to the MTC communication system. If the access operations of the MTC devices are not optimized, there is no doubt that the performance of the wireless network will be affected.
In the prior art, when a mobile terminal accesses the network, the mobile terminal will send a Channel Request message to a Base Station Subsystem (BSS), and at the same time carries a Random Reference cell in the Channel Request message. After channel allocation is finished by the network, the random reference will be carried in an Immediate Assignnment message which is sent to the mobile terminal, so that the mobile terminal is able to identify which Immediate Assignment message is sent to the mobile terminal itself. Here, the base station subsystem is the bridge of communication between the mobile terminal and a mobile switching center.
At present, the longest Random Reference specified in the protocol is only 5 bits, so there are only 32 random reference values. In such a way, when large numbers of MTC devices are trying to access the wireless network, there is a case that multiple terminals may use the same random reference value. Therefore, this will cause random reference value collision, and two or more terminals will access the same channel at the same time, so that the service cannot be normally implemented.